Role Reversal
by Ariana6
Summary: SethSummer. Let's say Seth and Summer never got together. Seth got a little bit tired of following Summer around and decided to give up on her. Meanwhile, Summer finally realizes (quite a bit late)that she really likes Seth.


**Role – Reversal  
**  
The idea for this story popped into my head this afternoon while I was dying of absolute boredom. It's a multi-chaptered story and I suppose I'll be able to update pretty quickly at first, but once I start school again, you'll have to be a little patient.  
  
It's a Seth/Summer fic, that takes place shortly after the Cohens took Ryan in and it's totally AU because I can't bear to write a story that includes that heart-breaking season finale that left me dying to know what will happen to the best TV couple ever.  
  
I'll stop rambling now to tell you what it's about. Let's say that Seth and Summer never got together. Seth got a little bit tired of following Summer around and decided to give up on her. Meanwhile, Summer finally realizes (quite a bit late) she really likes Seth. For now it'll be from Summer's POV but I don't know if it'll stay that way.  
  
Ok, so read and tell me what you think please!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I'm going crazy. I am totally going insane. Maybe by next month I'll be one of the messed up patients in the looney bin my step-monster ends up once in a while when her addiction gets a _little_ out of control. Hell, I just hope she's not in there while **I'm** in there.  
  
Okay, I'm probably confusing you. That's great actually. If I have to be confused about what's going on, then I might as well bring some people down with me...  
  
...Alright, ok, I guess I'll explain what has been going on so you can catch up. You see, I'm Summer Roberts. Summer Roberts! Doesn't ring a bell? Harbor's Miss Popularity herself?.... **Fine!** Maybe my best friend Marissa is Miss Popularity at Harbor, but I am a close second. I am known as the school's bitchiest girl. Boys want me, girls want to be me and they all are quite afraid of me. So you see, I have quite the reputation to uphold.  
  
So when I noticed this boy, I really didn't know his name at the time, following me around like a lost little puppy, I did what I had to do: I ignored him as much as I could and was mean when necessary. And for a while, that worked perfectly. He kept trying, I kept ignoring him and I enjoyed the attention. It was great. During that time, I learned a couple of things about my personal stalker. His name started with S (Stan, Steve, Sean, I wasn't sure), and he carried a skate with him all the time. I mean, how lame is _that_? He also tended to ramble a lot and he always started to stutter if he tried talking to me. Oh! I had so much fun with that.  
  
You probably think I'm a terrible person now. That's not true. I live in Newport, you know, and to survive in Newport you have to be tough. I guess I learned that the hard way. But that's not what's important now. I guess maybe someone should have told geek-boy you really shouldn't dress like that if you want to be accepted. You see, vintage tees aren't really cool. And while at that they should have also told him that you can't be that damn vulnerable if you want to live without getting terribly hurt.  
  
Well I guess he learned that last part sometime in the past month, because one day he stopped following me around. And it didn't stop at that. I mean, he actually walked by me and didn't come over to say hi so that I could roll my eyes at him and pretend he was invisible.  
  
The problem is that I wasn't counting on missing him when he suddenly stopped with his stalkerish habits. But I do. I mean, it was sort of nice, and he was sort of cute.  
  
And so, for the past two weeks, I've kind of become a little obsessed over him. I mean I've actually used my influences to find out as much as I could about him. Now I know his name, it's Seth Cohen by the way (kinda nice, huh?), I know he's a comic book geek, and that he's pretty much the biggest loser in school (no surprises there). I also found out he's the foster brother of that Ryan kid Marissa's been talking about non-stop lately. Actually, when I asked her about him (as slyly as possible) she got all excited and started squealing, happily announcing that she'll play matchmaker for us. _Whatever._  
  
The thing is, girls like me aren't supposed to like total losers like Cohen. They aren't supposed to notice his curls, his hazel eyes or his adorable dimple. Eww! I can't believe I have noticed his dimple! But the sad thing is... I have. I can't help it. Every single time I see him walking down the halls I freeze. I can't walk, I can't breathe and I definitely can't manage to say something coherent. It's like a freaking punishment for how I've treated him in the past.  
  
I just know one thing. There's no way I'm going to listen to whatever stupid feelings I'm experiencing at the moment. I have to do something, anything to make them go away. And I know I can do it. After all, I am Summer Roberts. I'm an expert at this. There's a reason I promised myself a couple of years ago I'd never fall in love. _Love equals hurt_. And I'm not willing to get hurt for Seth Cohen. **No fucking way.** I guess I could make an exception for a guy like Luke....wait not Luke (eww!!) , but a normal guy, you know? Cute, popular, rich. The kind of guy girls like me are supposed to date. Those guys are safe. Those guys I know about.  
  
Seth Cohen is a mystery I really don't want to understand. My big problem is that sometimes I feel like I really can't help it. And that is...well, that's really scary because I can't lose control over my life like that._ I just can't._

* * *

Review please! It really encourages me to write faster :)

**Ariana**


End file.
